Reflections of Retrospections:Pyrite's Story
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Pyrite is the first one of his kind (CC Ex. 01)He takes time to look back and recall his life story.
1. Default Chapter

-I'm back!Well,this is going to be a mini-sequeal to Comet corp:The Beginning Of A New Era.It's worth it to read it!I think I've captured what it'slike for Pyrite (CC Ex. 01)I'll make these chapters occasionally for everyones enjoyment.And not to be a burden any longer.But in order to fully understand this story.I suggest you read the story up I first mentioned up above first.But,you may get what I'm saying along the way.Anywho,enjoy the Mini-sequeal!-

Enter Pyrite (the first of the 6000 CC experiments) more then 30 years ago....

My name is Corporation Experiment zero-one to be precise.It may sound like I'm old,but I was only re-activated from scratch only within the last month.Maybe I should start at the beginning.

I opened my eyes timidly with the sound of someone calling me.Everything was blurred and I was restless and unaware of my surroundings.But I was hoisted up into mid-air by the scuff of my neck,to be displayed to the main public.

"So you see citizens of Cometiod."The ailien Salesman (I later knew to be called TronTeffleToe Gubalee or just Tron),was telling them in an airy voice,"My version of the so-called 'Evil experiments',only of course not evil,will not only make GREAT pets but they'll also do you're work for you."

"Oooo..."The crowd went in a creepy,interested monotone.

"You're a gonna make me millions!"Tron told me heartily,skipping around as he counted his profits by dancing.

"Una kata tobaka?"I asked him curiously.

"Oops!"He laughed and then switch some sort of device on my back to set me to English.

"What's that?"I inquired warily,eyeing the strange contraption on my back,even thou it wasn't what I had wanted to ask at first.

"It's not permenat."Tron informed me lightly,patting my gently on me spiky head,"It only allows me to adjust some of you're frequency.You're the first of along line of Comet Corporation Experiments that I have decided upon making.You were the first,but I kept you until I had managed at least 400 of them.I wasn't easy,it took me over a years time,but I did it!"

"So...you're selling my cousins for self-profit?"I asked him sadly,looking down at my feet which had long and narrow fingers.

"Yes,Py!But you're my faviote."Tron said to me with a reassuring smile and stroked me fondly,"You're name is Comet Corporation Experiment 01 (CC Ex. 01) but you remind me of some type of a yellow with you're yellowish glow.Therefore,you will be nick-named Pyrite for short.You like that?"

"Better then the first!"I agreed with him happily and that's where it all began.

Several years later....

"Hows business?"Dr Hydrarrian Eu-err-something asked Tron after his successful 1000th CC experiment sale.

"Greetings Hydrarrian.Business as usual!"Tron told him jokingly,as I rubbed my head affectionately on his leg.

"And hows CC Ex. 01 doing,hmmm?"He asked alittle more slyly,coming down to where I was with an almost crooked smirk.

"My names Pyrite,"I said quietly,looking down at the ground but then glaring up at him bravely from behind Tron's leg,"I don't go by CC Ex. 01 anymore.Right....Tron?"

"Heh!"Tron chuckled heartily,unaware of what was happening,"Crazy kid.Sure,yea,you don't have to go by that names if ya's don't want too."

"Interesting..."Hydrarrian chortled as well,coming back up to the top,"Tron,may I speak to you in private?"

"Um,alright,Pyrite make sure the space crusers running alright and I'll be back in a sec."He told me quickly,following Hydrarrian to an out-of-view location.

I never saw Tron after that and even thou I tried to outrun what was going to happen next.I still couldn't outrun it no matter how hard I tried to ecsape or flee from Dr. Hyde.

In Dr. Hyde's primative but still growing lab...

Dr. Hyde grinned to himself as he put the finishing touchs on his Hypno-battler.Smiling over at Tron's unconsioncious body he had set to blast off into deep space in the next 30 minutes.

"Thanks,tronny!I knew from coming over to see you every other day for the last 3 years,I'd learn as much as I needed to in order to convert you're helpful CC experiments into the battle-ready experiments.All I have to do is suck all of the already activatedones from wherever they may be on Cometoid,get them to get everyone else to leave and then push the planet into an unknown region of space."

He glanced down at a framed photo of I and Tron enjoying Sicile-O-pops in the Tundra Park on planet Ceetokeer,"And I will be dehydrating you,Pyrite,into you're original box."

In the Space crusher,about 7 at night...

I sat,alone,curled up by myself in the passenger seat of the Space crusher.It had been nearly 4 hours since Tron had gone on with that weirdo Hydrarrian person.As I began to drift to sleep without him,I heard a ripple of banging sounds on my side,the door flew open and Hydrarrian's gloved hand reached for me.

"Now,now,little Pyrite!"He coxed me with a soothing note,"Tron _told _me to come for you!He's going out of town on a Buisness trip,but instructed me to come get you."

"No!"I growled at him hoarsely,"I don't believe you!"

"Oh,no?"He asked me questionabley and snatched me from under the dashboard.

"Yes."I told him unwillingly and did something I had never done before,at that was send a serve of electroids threw his whole entire body.Now,it wasn't enough to do any real damange,just temporaily shock him.

"You..."He snarled out at me under his breath and gave chase after me as I scurried down the long winding path.

I'm not sure what happened after that,only that I woke up in a sort of glass container,my head spirling with dizzyness.I opened my eyes wide,I was in his lab!

"What have you done to Tron?!"I yelled out at him in a demanding shout.

"Simply get rid of him so I can make you into what you originally started out as,add new features to youand then call on you when I need you again,"He told me like it was nothing and with a sneer,pushed a button and lights flashed all around me,"Tron was a fool for trusting me.You will be mine foreve now that he's gone....mine!!!!!!!!"

The words echoed into my brain and then got pushed back into what was probably the deep catacomes of my mind,as I closed my eyes and felt like I was being concealed then.....I have no memory after that.The blur returns and then nothing.

OK.The next part of the story will take place in the furture 30 years later.This is going to be a 2 chapter mini-sequeal and I'm happy to say I think it will be my best work yet!Again,you may want to read my orginal fanfic Comet Corp:The beginning of a new era _before _read!Oh,well,you're choice.Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Lavenderpaw


	2. Space Pyrite 2010

-OK...OK....I know this seems silly to do this again.But I think I should.This is _only _a 2 chapter story.I will write other mini-sequeals.But I'm not sure for the furture otherwise.although I'm justnow finishing a Fairlyoddparent Fanfic "TenThousand Years In The Making" but other then plan for a Danny Phantom fanfic.I'm swamped!That's for reading and reviewing thou,I REALLY apperciate it.-

It's funny.One day I had everything,everything a first-of-it's-kind experiment could ever hope to have.The next,I was shut down like some sort of fancy hi-tech computers.And another thing,I HATED viloence!Of any sort,abosuteley despised it.But I was about to use something I never knew I had.

Year 2010,30 years into the furture.....

I moved around uncomfortabley in my glass container,I didn't realize it then,but I was waking up from a very...._very _long sleep.It could have been longer,I supposed secretly.

"CC EX. 01,nice seeing you again!"The slick voice of Dr. Hyde sneered,he came out from a corner of the room engulfed in shadows.He was older,no doubt.But just as twisted and manical as ever.

"NOT nice seeing you again!"I snapped back angerily,trying to claw my way out,but that's when....I noticed my claws!

Gasping in horror,I walked aimlessly backwards and stumbled to the ground just staring at them.The were long and almost daggerlike,I couldn't believe it!These weren't the claws that had helped my bake cookies at Christmas time,they weren't the same ones use to pull weeds or count daily prophits.And they certainly weren't the ones Tron gave me.

"What did you do to me?!"I demaned,with my voice starting to break when I cried the next thing,"Where's Tron???!!!"

Dr. Hyde pretended to pick an invisible speck of lint off the shoulder of his cloak,then he repiled simply,"Who?"

"_TRON!?!_"I yelled at him breathlessly,tears starting to sting my eyes like needles,as they drizzled nonchalantly down both my cheeks.Tears,things I had never really thought about before.But I didn't care then,all I wanted was to be with Tron.

All Dr. Hyde did was snicker softly and push a button,revealing a screne that was showing Tron being hurtled into deep space.I felt my heart sinking and my rage being pinched.My cheeks flashed an intense red,as I made a desperate attempt to fling myself towards the glass window.

"That was thirty years ago today..."Dr. Hyde continued with an iron voice of false symphany,his face forming a smug grin,"Now that that's all said and done,maybe you should know what I've accomplished since then....

My eyes filled once more with a fresh batch of tears,I couldn't believe it!30 years!It didn't seem possible.But,then,I glanced at the calender on a nearby experimenting table,Apirl 3rd 2010.I shuddered at the thought and embraced myself reluctantly to listen to what this fend had to say.

"I have programmed you're system so you may Comet Corp morph.Which means,you'll be able to change into and stronger and more duraible form,"His voice echoed threw out the labatory,with no key of remorse at all,"You will battle for me,CC Ex 01!Not Pyrite,you are _mine._I'm the one who did all the advancements and improvements on you over the course of thirty years.You will not,dissapoint me.Do I make myself clear as clear can get,CC Ex. 01?"

"No,"I growled at him under my breath,"I will not!I will NEVER do anything of the sort!You're horrorible and evil,I will never do battle or even look at you for what you did!"

"Oh,"He repiled simply,pressing a button and acitvating the the metal box thing that had been on me only a mere 2 days before Tron successfully removed it,after making minor adjustment.Instantly,I felt a thousand volts serge threw me,but I stood my ground and ignored the piercing pain.

"Well?"Dr. Hyde inquired emotionlessly,pausing a moment.

I was breathing heavy,but managed to shake my head and tell him with my eyes brimming with anger and sorrow,"_Never..."_

He then released a second set of the same pieceing volts.But even thou I was determinded to hang onto my pride and my diginity,I knew I couldn't take much more of it after the 5th round.So,grudingly,I nodded my head in a steady nod.

"Fine..."I sniffled brokenly,seeing my life flash before my eyes as I let the next words spill emptyingly,"I will do as you say,"

In the opposing gate,ready for the first battle....

I stood blankly within the penetrating four walls of the gate,just recalling how happy I once was.With Tron,my master,my partner,my best friend!Tears,once again,started to work thier way from my eyes down to the roundness of my cheeks.I was going to battle in the next few minutes and the only thing I was looking forward to was nothing at all.

"Are you ready,01?"Dr. Hyde called down from the top of the Arena oberver,eyeing me to make sure I wasn't trying to find a way to escape.He wasn't taking any chances,even thou he probably knew more about me then I did by then.

"Whatever."I grumbled disgustedly,there was nothing I could do at the moment and I had to go along with what he told me no matter what,"I mean,yes Dr. Hyde I'm ready!"

He frowned slightly at my sarcasm and began lifting the gate door.The light that shone down on my blurred my vision for a few seconds,but then I quickly spotted my opponet.CC Ex. 789 the shadow shifting master.But we were equally matched,I jogged my memory of what he had told me with some minor relief.I had to keep my mind focused and my senses keen to be sure I knew when the time would be right.

_I hate him so much!_I thought with a smirk and then noticed as I came out him and 2 other creatures.One,a young human girl around 12 or 13 who resembled that of a chinese or hawaiian girl.I knew only because Tron had taught me.And then,I strange little blue creature next to her I assumed was another CC exeriment I was most likely to fight later.

Before I knew it,the yellow light I hadn't noticed before around my small body,surrounded me fully.I almost cried out in shock,but didn't.The transformation I was experiencing was painless and almost comforting.But I soon learned,with much regret,that I was turning into the thing I had been eariler when I had first awoken and that the comfort was only the sense of an even greater power that I had seemed to obtained.

"I'm sorry,Tron."I whispered sadly under my breath and lunged forward at my cousin.He tried dodging my frontal attack,but didn't have time to create a dark energy field in time to block me for him to escape long enough.I was more powerful then I thought,I realized with a smile.But that smile turned to grief,when I saw the scene unfolding before me.

The girl and exeriment were being seperated!As I watched thier blank faces,departing againist their well,I felt the pain and agony surface up inside of me once again and I fell to the ground next to the defeated experiment in a sorrowful slump.

That night...

I sat alone in the cold,small cell.That I thought I had to myself,but as I turn to my right,I could see the little blue ailien from before.He turned to me and opened one eye,on impulse I offered him a friendly smile and a small but gentle Hi.

"Megah tahka belee?"He asked,I would have been able to respond easily if Tron hadn't of removed my original launage chip.I wasn't made,but I had to explain to him I didn't understand.Which went about as well as expected.

"I...was....captured....by....Hyde!"I tried saying to him slowly,while waving my arms around in word gestures.

"Eh.Nala quista!Eta bekata?"It went on,still not getting it.

"I...can't...understand."I told him paitently,pointing to my ear.

"You can't?"He asked enthusastically,"Oh,OK.So...you're a CC cousin,huh?What is it like,second cousin?"

"Second?You mean you're not one?"It was my turn to ask something.

"One what?"

"A Comet Corporartion Experiment?"I almost snapped at him,starting to run out of paitence slowly and easily.

"Umm,sorry,you okay?"He asked softly,when he saw my reddish puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

"Yes!"I cried defensively and made a vain attempt to hide them.He was NOT going to see me cry,no matter what!

"It's okay,"He acknowledge with a very strong sense of knowingness,"Lilo,my friend,is being taken away so he can experiment on Stitch and stuff."

"Stitch?Is that you're name?"I asked him curiously.

"Eh.Well,it's 626.But everyone (besides Jumba,grr) calls me Stitch."Stitch told him earnestly,shrugging,it was like he was holding back something that he wasn't about to let loose.

"The girl with you?"I inquired him once more.

"Yes,"He repiled in a low voice,I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad or maybe even both!I knew I sure was.

"Are you-?"At that moment,he whirled around accidently with tears flooding his ebony eyes,he made a grunting noise and then virgoursly wiped and/or swiped at them to go away.

"You have to get out,"Stitch told me hurriedley,indicating a small crack in the wall of the cell,"Go!Go get help."

"What?!"I gasped confoundly,trying to resist being pushed forward,"Why don't we go together?The 2 of us go get help."

"Naga,Stitch have to stay behind to make sure Lilo oketaka.Mina uopahta?"He explained in a rushed tone of voice and practically worked me out the cramped hole.

"You're nutts!"I screamed at him,glaring accusingly at him,"You-wait!I can go look for Tron now!"

"Eh!Who?"

"My friend,Tron.I lost him 30 years ago and I've gotta find him."I gritted my teeth in a determinded grit and marched off,but not before turning and asking my new friend Stitch,"Are you going to be alright?If not,you can come with me."

"No.Lilo needs me."He told me straight-forward and with a grin,dissapeared from view back into the hole of the cell.

I held my head high,as I salutered off into the horizon.Nothing but my fondest desire of being reunited with Tron and my hopes we could return to life as it once was,to guide me into the furture of the now 2010 and onwards....

This is an incredibley long chapter!I'm going to finish the mini-series off with a short but sweet 3 chapter!Hope you enjoyed this section,I work 3 FULL days on it!!!

Lavenderpaw


	3. The losing and gaining end

I sighed heavily,as I made my way to the side of the planet.I had been searching hours on end,with no such luck.I was about to head by to my ship,when I heard someone talking about something that sounded very familiar.

"That little blue ailien somewhere out in the distant galaxy on that planet made entirely of water did it again!"Someone was talking enthusastically to his half-listening custmor at a nearby produce stand of some kind,waving his arms around wildly for emphasis as he spook of the little blue ailien.

"Fasincating,"The custmor told him vaguely,starting to heave a bag of some type of gigantic-looking oranges onto his bag,"But,Jov,I really gotta get back to work at the press!"

"Well,see ya then Bohda."Jov,the one telling about the blue ailien,waved to Bohda as he lugged the apparently heavy bag of fruit (as it was nearly weighing him down with it).

"Blue ailien?"I asked him curiously,as soon as his attention was resumed to look out for more random custmors.

"Huh?Who said that?Oh!"He smiled down atme thoughtfully and went on with saying,"Hey there,lil fella!What can I do ya for,here at Jov's Intergalatic Produce Stand!"

"The blue ailien....what's his name?"I inquired with even more curiousty then before,leaning up on the counter.

"Stitch,why?I thought everybody knew about him and Lilo,gee wiz,she sure has done a lot for the 6000 CC experiments.Well,5999.1 of them got away she saw when she did her first yearly count of them all.But,oh well,maybe it found a good home somewhere.Why?"

"Where can I get to the planet of water?"I inquired once more.

"Here's a map."Jov said simply,using a finger to indicate "Earth" on a map in the distant galaxy somewhere.

"Thanks!"I cried gratefully and dashed off with it gripped firmly in one claw,heading for my ship.

"Hey,kid,wait.....!"He called after me,"That's a novelty item!"

"Sorry,"I called back down to him from the hitchcock and blasted over into deep space,knocking over a few market stands as I did.I was going to find Stitch and maybe Tron.

Present day:Earth 2020.....

"Keoni!"Lilo cried from her bedroom,"I think it's time!"

"Time?!"Keoni and Stitch said all at once and rushed into the room,where fast beads of sweat ran down Lilo's face.

"Better call the doctor!"Keoni said quickly and ran back into the parlor for the phone,"Hello,Dr. Tomodo.Yes,this is Keoni.My wife,she's in labor with our twins."

"Oh,Stitch..."Lilo,now 22,whispered gently to Stitch,"My first born babies.Can you believe it?I now I can't."

"Eka toe chiba."Stitch told her softly,as she stroked the top of his blue hair fondly and then starting to almost gasp for air.

"Lilo!"Stitch cried and then startedto whimper slightly.

"It's okay,Stitch,"Keoni acknoledged Stitch's worry,rufflling his fur as well and reaching down to clasp his young wife's hand,"She's going into labor.It's perfectly normal,trust me."

Stitch gingerly nodded and casted a solemn glance over Lilo,who had started to relasp in a cool but steady breathing.Soon,they were all cramped in the hospital and were paitently awaiting the birth of Lilo's twins.All except Nani,who was as usual,working late hours.

Much had changed even more over the last decade,Nani and David AND Lilo and Keoni had married,Lilo and Keoni had built a house right next to Nani and David's and so on.Not to mention,Nani and David's 5 year old daugther,Sarah.

"When's mama coming?"Sarah asked David concerndly.

"Soon,sweetheart,very soon.But right now,Aunt Lilo is having her new additonal Ohana."He was middle-aged now,him and his wife,but they were as active and as upbeat as ever.

"It's amazing the human cycle of life,isn't it?"Pleakley inquired Jumba with a teary gesture towards Lilo threw a glass window,who was pumping and then resting.

"Eh,yea,not much different then any other cycle."Jumba replied nonchalantly,waving his hand dismissfully in the air.But secretly,he admired it just as much as Pleakley did.

There was a sudden ringing noise and a nurse's aid awnered it,she stood in the doorframe of another room across the hall,while twirling the cord around her index finger.

"Yeah,mmm-hhmm,right...no!"She paused with a horrfied gasp,"But,her sister's right here,ready to give birth!"

They all cocked thier heads in the way of the nurse,as she nodded sadly and hung up.Utterly stunned,they turned to look at each other blankly as she walked forwards to them slowly.

"I'm afraid the girl,Nani,you were waiting for for the last few hours cannot make it of the moment."The nurse's aid didn't add any details of any sort,just skipped right to the point.

"What about my mommy?"Sarah asked the nurse in a bewildered tone,then turned to see everyone's face's hung sad and gloomy without any movement,as sorrow spread quickly threw out the room and then made her lose paitence,"Daddy!Where's mommy!?Where?!Where?!"

The nurse's aid pulled Sarah forward by the arm and then gently sat her down in a chair and ushered David forward with her long,red finger nails and whispered something to him.

"Oh,good god!!!!"He shrieked,completely devastated,he grabbed hold of Sarah and held her tightly againist his chest.

"Daddy..."Sarah whispered to him curiously,smuding the tears with her thumb that were streaking down his cheeks,"What's a matter,daddy?Where's mommy?When's she coming."

"Sarah,baby."Keoni told her grimly,trying to conceal the brokeness of lost in his voice,he turned to the others who nodded without really nodding,"Mommy's gone.Gone forever."

"What'd you mean?"Sarah asked him,unflinching-like.

"Sarah,mommy's an angel now,"David tried again in a near shaking voice and then just broke down into hard and painful sobs all together,leaving Sarah even more bewildered.

"Sarah..."Keoni tried to say to her and make it clear,"You're mom is...she's.......I'm sorry,but...."

"She's dead,sweetheart."The nurse aid cut in and gently picked her up and let Daivd take her in his arms to go to the room where Nani lay lifelessly on the white-sheeted bed.

"No more ohana,"Stitch muttered blankly and let tears of sorrow roll down his blue cheeks as well with a silent sob.

1 hour later....

I arrived on Earth with a start,after having to navigate a string of asteroids and few unwanted planets,I finally landed near a place called the "Hawiian General".I made my way out of the ship and into the building where I saw them all.Well,I reconginzed Stitch right away.

"Hey!"I said bounded up to him with hope brimming my bright green eyes,"You're that experiment I saw!From ten years ago,remember?"

He looked up at him and then smiled an upside down smile.Or maybe it wasfrown,I couldn't tell.I scanned the room and saw everyone staring at my threw teary eyes and wrinkled expressions.

"Lilo's sister died."Stitch came right out and said,"And Lilo doesn't know about it yet."

"Oh,I'm sorry..."I trailed off,looking over at the young girl in the next room groaning and grunting with pain,"Who's that?Is that her?"

"That would be the littlest little girl,"Jumba said quietly,his hands folded together,"She is to be having a little girl and little boyof her very own soon."

"Oh."I looked over at her and then walked over to the glass window as well,pressing my face againist the window,I made out some other figures hurrying about as well,"I'm Pyrite,by the way.Ex. CC 01."

"Ex. CC 01?!"Jumba gasped,aburptly dropping the mourning act,"The first of the Comet Corp Experiments?!!!"

"Yes,"I awnsered with a shrug,"I'm the first of them and I'm looking for my creator.TronTeffleToe Gubalee."

"Tron?I knew him from high school."Jumba laughed heartily and then got up to show me a picture on graduation day 1967,there Tron was,clad in a grayish-blue tux and smiling beside a few of his friends,whom I had seen off and on long ago.

"Where is he?"I asked excitedly.

"Haven't seen him since our High school reuion back in 72.Lost all contact back in early 76,sorry."He smiled sympathically down at me,when he saw the dissapointment in my eyes and was quick to add,"But Gubalee was a fine,fine friend.Had my same dream to create experiments,except of course I created evil ones and he wanted to opposite of me,but still...."

"I understand."I said with a reluctant sigh.

"Alright...._push!"_Came a hasty voice from the other room and the sounds of crying and wailing sounded.

"Congradulations,it's a two girls!"Another over-joyed voice came,then we all saw them.

"Honey,"Keoni spoke to her compassionately,"Thier the most beautiful little angels I've ever seen."

"Mmm-hmm.Where's Nani and Jennifer?I want them to see Kellie (named after you're grandmother) and well,I haven't thought of the other name."Lilo said with equal compassion,staring lovingly down at the two naping infants resting sweetly in her arms.

Keoni sighed and placed a firm but careful hand on his wife's shoulder and looked her straight into the eye,but before he could say anything,Stitch came padding up to the side of her bed to look at them.

"Stitch,this is Kellie and...her sister."Lilo told me with an adoring smile,leaning forward so he could see them.She didn't have to,because Stitch climbed onto the bed and let the grasp one of his claws in each hand.While useing the other two to pat them on the head and smile up at Lilo but thencringed.

"Lilo."Keoni started again,when he saw his wife's eyes clouded with worry and her brow furrowed,"Nani was in a car accident coming up here from work.She was in a hurry and didn't se the trunk pulling in front of her.I'm sorry,she didn't make it."

All at once,Lilo's world came crashing and/or spiraling down.I could see it her eyes,she sat thier and was very still and quiet.Then...she weeped,weeped with all her might.When she finally raised her head after about 20 minutes of non-stop crying.Hot tears were still going down her face.

"How...How could this happen?"She asked no one in particular,her voice coming out as a tiny,weak squeak,"She never did anything to desirve this!"

Before I knew it,I was making a made hurtle towards the front door,when I ran into someone in an over coat.He had a wrinkled face and droopy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry,Py."He apologized,tipping me his hat.

"Thats-Huh?!How did you know my name...?"I gasped and then turned to see him taking off his hat,"Tron!!!!!!!!It's you,it's really you!"

"Py,I thought you might recognize me after so long apart!"We started to walk towards the ship,with so much to catch up on,but something was holding me back.

"Tron,we have to stay."I told him with a serious look.

"Indeed,"He repiled,looking behind his back.

4 months later....

Tron and I are living together with the Lilo,David and Stitch now.And thier twins girls,Kellie and Tani.We worked everything out and now even the rest of them live with us.Tron and I had a lot to catch up on and things to tell each other.I've become practical best friends with Stitch and Lilo and I get to help monitor my 5999 cousins on the monitors.

As for Nani,who I soon learned a lot about after she had passed away,had a funeral near her and Lilo's parents nearly 3 and a half months ago.Tron and Jumba are real chumps now as well,Sarah loves the twins and helps out with them and life couldn't get any better if we all tried to make it better.

The last thing I wanna write down here is this,something Stitch explained to me and so on.And here it is,"Ohana.Means family and family means...nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

Nani 1975-2020.

With all the thoughts and memmories to ever remind me of my life.My Reflections of Retrospections,comes to a final and happy draw.

Siniceraly,

Pyrite 01 Gubalee.


End file.
